Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to performing uplink backhaul scheduling.
Description of the Related Art
5th generation (5G) wireless systems refer to an upcoming standard for wireless communication that seeks to provide improved speed and capacity for wireless communications by using new modulation/signal processing techniques. 5G will likely include capabilities beyond the capabilities that are currently defined by 4G standards. 5G will likely be deployed in a wide variety of contexts involving the communication of data.